


The Endless Thirst of Kylie Rayner (Feat. Gal Gardner)

by Cloudandus



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/F, GuyKyle Week 2020, I love Gal so much you don't even know, Trans Female Character, Trans Guy Gardner, Trans Icon Gal Gardner, Trans Kyle Rayner, Useless Lesbian Kylie Rayner, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudandus/pseuds/Cloudandus
Summary: Kylie pressed her lips together and tried not to scream. She was going to bepartnerswithTrans Icon Gal Gardner!
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Endless Thirst of Kylie Rayner (Feat. Gal Gardner)

**Author's Note:**

> For GuyKyle Week Day 5 - Genderswap/Flower Shop and Tattoo Parlor
> 
> This is a whole day late but it doesn't matter because I'm the only one doing this ship week and also time is an illusion.
> 
> Also, Gal's hair is as long as it is because she hasn't had it cut since she left home at 18.

“Come in, Trainee Rayner.” Lantern Salaak called from the other side of the door.

Kylie nervously smoothed her skirt down one last time before entering his office. Not that it had any effect: Kylie’s uniform was a manifestation of her will, and she had willed it to be pristine and unwrinkled for this meeting.

She didn’t know what the meeting was about exactly, but a one-on-one meeting with the Corp’s Senior Administrator had to be pretty important. Kylie had asked around, and none of the other trainees had been given a similar summons.

Kylie was worried that they were going to revoke her passing grade on the Final Exam and not let her graduate with the rest of the class in a few days. She can’t think of _why_ they’d do that, since they let her pass in the first place and Kylie hasn’t done anything so bad as to make them rethink that decision since it was made.

It definitely wasn’t because they had somehow found out that she was trans. Considering half of Kylie’s classmates didn’t even have binary gender systems, it would be a pretty bizarre and hypocritical distinction to make. Plus, Gal Gardner was openly trans and _she_ was a Green Lantern.

How would they have even found out, anyway? Was it because she had yelled “TRANS RIGHTS!” at the top of her lungs when she learned she had passed her final? Or maybe it was all the pride flags she had hung up in her dorm... 

In her defense, none of the aliens she had talked to knew a thing about human culture, so she hadn’t thought there was any chance of someone recognizing their significance.

“I imagine you’re wondering why I called you.” Lantern Salaak started, templing his fingers under his chin with one set of arms while the other brought up her personnel file on a holoscreen. “Lantern Rayner, you are in a unique position among your classmates.”

Kylie watched him warily, sitting stiffly in the chair in front of the Lantern’s desk. 

Lantern Salaak summoned a hologram of Earth with one hand while a second brought up the three Green Lanterns of Earth in miniature. The tiny figure of Gal Gardner shifted from foot to foot impatiently, and made a big show of checking her watch. Kylie had an action figure of Gal Gardner in her apartment; she had several actually, but her favorite was a 12 inch figure of Gal in her original costume that sat on Kylie’s drawing desk holding a Trans Pride Flag and wearing a larger rainbow flag as a cape.

Lantern Salaak had been talking while Kylie was distracted. She hoped he hadn’t said anything important. 

“--partnered up with the only currently unpartnered Lantern in the sector, Green Lantern 2814.3 Gal Gardner. Furthermore--”

Kylie pressed her lips together and tried not to scream. She was going to be _partners_ with _Trans Icon Gal Gardner!_ She’d been hoping since the moment she’d got her ring, but suddenly Kylie was having second thoughts. What could she possibly say to the woman who had inspired her for so long? Should she ask for her autograph immediately or make small talk first?

Oh god, Kylie was going to fuck this up so bad.

“--part of the so-called ‘Justice League of America’--”

“Wait, what?” Kylie interrupted.

Lantern Salaak did not look impressed. “Gardner has arranged for you to gain entry into the ‘Justice League of America’--”

Kylie made a noise like a squeaky toy in a blender, completely against her will. Lantern Salaak narrowed his eyes, even less impressed by a second interruption to his carefully planned speech.

“Is there a problem with this arrangement, Trainee Rayner?” Kylie opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again, no sound emerging. Lantern Salaak raised an eye… ridge? There was no hair, so it couldn’t be called an eyebrow. “Now would be the optimal time to raise concerns.”

“No!” Kylie finally managed, accidentally yelling. “This is fine!”

Lantern Salaak didn’t seem to be convinced. “You do not seem fine, Trainee Lantern. If you have an objection to this--”

“No objection!” Kylie said. “It’s just that usually you have to be a superhero for literal years to even be _considered_ for League membership, let alone _chosen_. And I’m… Just being given it? Right out the starting gate? And it’s a lot. To process.”

Lantern Salaak regarded her silently. “This… ‘Justice League of America’ is an organization of some prestige on your planet?”

Kylie nodded. “Yeah. It’s… a pretty big deal.”

“Then I expect you to represent the Green Lantern Corps with honor and decorum, Trainee Rayner.”

“I’ll try my best, Lantern Salaak.” Kylie promised.

* * *

Gal arrived at their meeting place at 2 PM on the dot and not a minute earlier. 

In her two years as a member of the JLA, she had found ‘exactly on time’ to be the most annoying time to arrive by far. Gal refused to come to JLA meetings early on principle; those things were a poorly organized waste of everyone’s time that usually devolved into dick measuring contests and pointless bickering. Not that Gal didn’t enjoy both of those things, but she would hate for the JLA to start thinking that they had a right to her spare time.

Once, Superman told her that 10 minutes early was on time and anything else should be considered late. Amazing.

If she was late to a meeting then they could actually do something about it, even if that something was only holding her even longer to bitch about punctuality, as if Gal didn’t know for a fact that Bats had had to hack the Flash’s schedule and add 15 minutes to the start of all the meetings to trick him into arriving on time.

Gal usually arrived just as Superman called the meeting to order. A few times the meeting had been started early, and she had been erroneously accused of being late. Gal had taken great pleasure in correcting that assumption as obnoxiously as possible.

Of course, _today’s_ meeting was way more important than any JLA staff meeting Gal had ever attended. Today, Gal was meeting her new partner, and boy was she looking forward to it.

She had first heard of the kid a few months ago, when she had met Kilowog for drinks near Oa and the big guy had asked what “Trans Rights” meant. Once she finished choking on her beer, Gal had asked him where he’d heard it. Turns out that Earth was expecting a brand new Green Lantern, and she yelled ‘Trans rights, bitches!’ every time she won a spar.

So obviously Gal started pestering Kilowog for updates on her new best friend’s training progress. The Guardians had stuck their tiny blue noses in things and told Gal to stay out of Oa and stop pestering Kilowog. Naturally, Gal started pestering Salaak instead. Sure, he told Gal to fuck off (not in so many words of course, bless his stuck up little heart) the first hundred times, but she wasn’t technically violating the Guardian’s orders and was also the most annoying person in the known galaxy, so he eventually gave in and started giving Gal terse updates in exchange for her doing some of her backlogged paperwork.

Gal had considered arriving early to the meeting she’d waited so long for, but she felt that setting a standard was more important. If they were going to be partners, then they would be arriving places together, and Gal wanted to make sure they would be arriving exactly on time.

Hopefully, the addition of Gal’s partner would encourage more and more of the JLA to stop coming to meetings early. Ideally, Gal was imagining Bats and Supes sitting alone in the meeting room in dead silence for 10 minutes before the rest of the JLA arrived en masse. It was always good to have goals.

Gal’s not wearing her uniform right now, just a plain tank top and cargo shorts, but she’s also 6 feet of women with 3 feet of fiery red hair in a loose ponytail, so she’s pretty sure Kylie’s going to find her before she finds Kylie. 

The cafe they’re meeting is a small, out of the way place that Gal chose because it was LGBTQI+ friendly and was usually quiet at this time of day. They had a small outdoor seating area, which was empty except for a tall, lanky girl with a black undercut and a flowery sundress sitting alone at a table for two and pouring a pitcher of water into an overflowing cup while staring at Gal like she was having a religious experience.

Bingo.

Gal sauntered over. Gal was proud of her saunter; she had been practicing it for years. It was good enough to make men’s heads turn and transphobic men experience gay panic, though men weren’t the technique’s intended target.

Kylie’s mouth was hanging open and her eyes were round as saucers, glued to the curve of Gal’s hips. When she reached their table, Gal bent over unnecessarily and pushed her chest out, making sure Kylie got the best possible view of her ample cleavage. Hazel eyes zeroed in as if drawn by a magnet. Kylie was still holding the now empty water pitcher, it’s former contents having overflown the glass, poured through the holes in the table and ran down the sidewalk.

“Hey,” Gal said. “I’m Gal Gardner.”

“I’m gay.” Kylie said, as though in a trance.

“I figured, hun.”

“Oh.” She said dumbly. Gal waited. 

“Wait.” Kylie said finally. “I mean I’m Kylie! And gay too, but my name is Kylie Rayner.”

Gal laughed. She had a feeling that their partnership was going to work out just fine.

* * *

Kylie was trying to refill her water bottle when Gal took her shirt off.

Apparently, regular hand to hand combat training was required for League members, even those with powers. Gal had taken her to one of the satellite locations. Not as in the gym on the Justice League Satellite, but a private workout area somewhere in Chicago, small enough to have only a single shower/changing room.

Kylie hadn’t expected to learn as much as she had. Not because she doubted Gal’s ability to teach, but rather because every time she looked at Gal broad shoulders her thoughts slipped out of her brain like water through a sieve.

Gal hadn’t let Kylie’s short attention span stop her from working her to her limits. Kylie had told her that she didn’t want to put on a lot of muscle, and Gal had understood. She had Kylie stand facing the wall and do cardio instead, while Gal did her weight routine behind her where it wouldn’t be a distraction.

Gal didn’t stop until Kylie was drenched in sweat, breathing hard and already starting to hurt in parts of her body she didn’t know she had. Then she led her on a cool down routine that made it possible to imagine being human again.

Gal had gone back to her weights after, and Kylie celebrated her first ever trip to the gym by watching. She reached for her water bottle, opened it, and immediately spilled the entire contents down the front of her shirt.

In her defense, Gal was doing something with her legs that made every muscle in her thick thighs ripple in a very distracting way.

Kylie wrung out her shirt and patted herself with a towel, defiantly pretending that her blunder had gone unnoticed. Gal was definitely laughing about a different thing, totally unrelated to Kylie’s tendency to lose all her fine motor control whenever Gal flexed any part of her incredibly muscular body. Kylie walked over to the water fountain to refill her bottle, nearly tripping over her own feet when Gal disembarked her workout machine and started stretching.

Kylie watched where she was going the rest of the way, Gal’s chuckles following her. She shoved her bottle under the automatic spigot and turned her head to keep watching Gal. She didn’t want to miss anything important.

Her vigilance was rewarded. Gal looked her straight in the eye, a mischievous smirk on her face, and then peeled her sweat drenched top off.

Kylie made a noise like a balloon deflating. There was so much _skin_ , and it was all glistening and lightly freckled and--

Kylie’s water bottle overflowed, cool water spilling over her hand.

Gal had told her that she wouldn’t let Kylie take her on a date until she had graduated from probationary to full time member of the Justice League. Kylie couldn’t wait.


End file.
